Rise Of The Tomb Raider: Toujours humain
by MlleLys
Summary: Jacob a aimé deux fois dans sa vie, mais ses deux amours cessèrent tragiquement. Il décida donc de sceller ses sentiments tout en se promettant de ne jamais retomber amoureux... Mais ça, c'était avant de la rencontrer. Sa rencontre avec Lara Croft va le forcer à accepter non seulement son passé mais aussi son humanité et ses sentiments. C'est un JacobXLara
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu sur cette fic. Dans cette fic, nous explorerons un peu plus le personnage de Jacob qui me fascine et nous verrons grandir sa relation avec Lara. En ayant à faire à Lara, Jacob va devoir affronter son passé, l'accepté et surtout accepter le fait qu'il est humain et qu'un humain a des émotions dont certaines très puissantes…

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Ah une dernière chose, je me moque pas mal des commentaires, la seule chose que j'aimerais, c'est si vous aimez, faîtes-le moi savoir ! Ensuite, pour les cherche mer*e, ce que je suis sûre il y aura : Oui j'ai repris des scènes du jeu il y en a même pas mal pour ce début d'histoire mais je le précise très clairement TOUT L'UNIVERS DE RISE OF THE TOMB RAIDER APPARTIENT INTEGRALEMENT A SQUARE ENIX, EIDOS MONTREAL,CRYSTAL DYNAMICS,ECT… JE NE FAIS QU'EMPRUNTER LEURS PERSONNAGES ET LEURS UNIVERS POINT FINAL !

Chapitre 1 : Evasion du Goulag.

Jacob aima deux femmes dans sa longue vie, Sofia fut son épouse lorsque Kitezh était encore debout et prospère, mais leur amour ne dura pas… L'armée immortelle qu'il avait constitué, provoqua une avalanche qui engloutit à jamais la cité, ne laissant qu'une centaine de survivants alors qu'ils étaient quelques milliers… La seconde fut Alya, elle arriva quelques siècles après la catastrophe de Kitezh et elle ressemblait beaucoup à son premier amour, mais en tant que chef des natifs, il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit d'aimer à nouveau sans corrompre son jugement. Cependant, ses sentiments pour elle grandirent, alors il prit la décision de l'éviter au maximum. Mais la jeune femme finit par le coincer alors qu'il regardait son village sur le plateau d'une des montagnes environnantes. Ils discutèrent, il essayait de lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, mais finalement, ils finirent par s'enlacer et s'embrasser… Ainsi commença leur histoire, ils eurent un an de bonheur avant que n'arrive leur fille, qu'il décida de nommer Sofia en mémoire de son premier amour.

Au début, il prenait assez mal la nouvelle, pensant que cet enfant serait la preuve de son incapacité à être le chef des natifs, croyant que son peuple le verrait comme trop faible pour les diriger, cependant, leur réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, ils étaient heureux pour lui et continuèrent à le suivre. Malheureusement son second amour, la vie le lui prit aussi, le laissant avec une très jeune Sofia et la promesse de ne plus tomber pour qui que ce soit, cela dit, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée elle.

Vieux Goulag, Sibérie, Hiver 2015 :

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Jacob était dans sa cellule à l'ancien Goulag, une semaine qu'il subissait les interrogatoires et les tortures de Konstantin avec la sœur de se dernier qui observait sans broncher.

Cependant depuis trois jours, il entendait des conversations à propos d'une femme qui leur donnait apparemment beaucoup de mal, laissant derrière elle pas mal de morts. Il avait d'abord commencé à croire que c'était Sofia, après tout sa fille était très impulsive et ne pensait pas toujours au degré de danger ou aux répercussions de certains actes. Cela dit, il fut vite détrompé, lorsque Konstantin appela cette femme Croft. Malgré sa situation précaire, il était amusé de savoir qu'une seule personne et une femme pas moins, arrivait à les ralentir considérablement. D'un autre côté, cela lui donnait aussi de l'espoir, s'il pouvait sortir d'ici, s'il pouvait la trouver et la convaincre de les aider, elle serait une alliée inestimable. Cependant, si elle était ici, c'était sûrement pour la même chose que les trinitaires. Mais comment en premier lieu avaient-ils tous trouvés cet endroit ? Quelqu'un aurait-il trouvé une quelconque trace depuis toutes ces années ? L'idée terrifiait Jacob car si c'était le cas alors ils subiraient invasion après invasion et il ne resterait rien de son peuple.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'élever de la salle d'interrogatoire.

"C'est un va te faire mettre !" Entendit-il.

Il ne put entendre la suite. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que voulait dire cette expression, après tout, les derniers à avoir rejoints son peuple dataient de l'armée rouge et c'était il y a un demi-siècle, mais vu le gémissement de douleur qui à suivi, ça ne devait pas être très plaisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Konstantin emmener une femme dans la cellule qui jouxtait la sienne, elle ne se laissait pas faire mais elle ne pouvait se sortir de la poigne de Konstantin avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Il la jeta dans la cellule et au moment de fermer la porte, elle fonça droit dessus comme pour l'enfoncer, mais en vain.

"Ce n'est pas terminé… Enfoiré !" Hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à la porte.

Elle finit par s'asseoir en faisant passer ses mains sous elle pour qu'elles soient devant. Jacob prit donc sur lui d'engager la conversation.

"Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais connu que ça ?" Demanda Jacob.

La femme soupira avant de déclarer : "Je me croyais seule ici…"

"Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas le cas." Dit Jacob en la regardant prendre quelque chose dans ses cheveux pour ensuite commencer à toucher à ses menottes.

"Comment s'appelle ma nouvelle compagne d'infortune ?" Rajouta Jacob en voyant qu'elle gardait le silence.

"Ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne compte pas rester…" Fut la réponse de sa voisine de cellule.

Ils furent tous les deux couper par les hurlements de l'un des prisonniers de Konstantin.

"Konstantin est très impatient." Déclara Jacob.

"Je le suis aussi…" Lui rétorqua-t-elle en jetant ses menottes au sol.

"Je vois ça, joli tour… Vous pouvez nous faire sortir ?" Demanda Jacob en se rapprochant des barreaux qui séparaient les deux cellules.

Elle soupira avant de répondre : "Il n'y a pas de nous ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous êtes là !"

Il ne le prit pas mal, il était normal qu'elle se méfie, si elle était cette Croft dont parlaient les trinitaires, elle venait sûrement d'apprendre la trahison de cette femme, Anna. De ce qu'il avait compris, Les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance de Croft, elle s'était occupée d'elle, ce qui rend la trahison bien pire. Il allait devoir la convaincre. Cependant, il fut surpris lorsqu'elle s'excusa.

"Désolée… Je suis en pleine crise de confiance… En ce moment…" Ajouta-t-elle.

Jacob lui donna un sourire de compréhension.

"Vous n'irez pas très loin sans moi." Dit Jacob.

Elle rigola légèrement avant de rétorquer : "Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis."

Jacob sourit doucement, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Tout ce qu'il savait sur elle, venait des trinitaires et ce n'étaient que des bribes de conversations. Cependant, elle décida de le questionner sur les trinitaires.

"Que savez-vous sur eux ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"C'est une secte, ancienne et mystérieuse. Ils pensent qu'ils sont le bras armé de dieu." Expliqua Jacob.

"Encore une secte…De ce que j'ai vu, ils sont loin d'être des enfants de chœur." Déclara Lara.

La première partie de sa phrase interloqua Jacob. Encore une secte avait-elle dit ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait eu à faire à un groupe similaire aux trinitaires ?

"Ils recherchent la même chose que vous… Une chose que nous ne pouvons leur donner." Expliqua Jacob.

"Pouvons ou voulons ?" Lui demanda-t-elle de clarifier.

"Cela fait-il une grande différence ?" Demanda Jacob.

"Oui, vouloir ça implique un choix." Répondit-elle.

"Bien vu" Ajouta Jacob avec un sourire amusé.

Il la vit regarder tout autour d'elle avant de passer sa main sur un mur et de le frotter. Elle eut un sourire satisfait avant de se diriger vers la tuyauterie de ce qui, à l'époque, était un chauffage. Il la regarda tirer dessus comme une forcenée et l'arracher du reste du tuyau ainsi que de son attache au mur.

"Et que comptez-vous faire avec ça ?" Demanda Jacob avec curiosité.

"Ce goulag est abandonné depuis un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'années d'après les quelques documents que j'ai pu voir, donc personne ne s'en est occupé depuis. Ajoutez à cela les intempéries qui vont avec les changements de saisons et l'humidité constante, aux endroits les plus fragiles, les protections murales se sont effritées, ne laissant plus que la brique et le mortier de mauvaise qualité. A peine quelques coups bien placés et je pourrais faire un trou dans ce mur." Expliqua-t-elle.

D'accord, maintenant il était impressionné. Aucune personne qu'il connaissait n'aurait fait une telle analyse, lui-même ne s'était pas soucié de son environnement une fois qu'il fut enfermé ici. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de sortir bien sûr, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à passer… Eh bien littéralement à travers un mur. Il la regarda d'abord donner un coup dans ledit mur avant de se servir du coude du tuyau comme un pied de biche et arracher le reste pour créer un passage.

"Ils vous ont sûrement entendu…" La prévint Jacob.

"Raison de plus pour ficher le camp au plus vite." Rétorqua-t-elle avant de passer de l'autre côté.

"Vous voyez une sortie ?" Demanda Jacob avec un léger espoir.

"Non, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être utile." Répondit-elle.

Il la vit revenir avec un arc à la main ainsi qu'une flèche-grappin et une corde. Elle se plaça au fond de sa cellule et visa une grille qui était entourée de corde. Elle décocha la flèche qui s'y agrippa et tire un grand coup, faisant tomber la grille au sol et créant une ouverture.

"Vous avez réussi ! Vous pouvez sortir ?" Demanda Jacob.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se hissa en haut de la porte de la cellule pour passer dans l'ouverture nouvellement créer.

"Attendez ! Je peux vous aider." Déclara Jacob alors qu'elle récupérait un pistolet, des munitions et ses piolets dans le casier en face de sa cellule.

"Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis… C'est une évidence. Je pense que vous le sentez aussi…" Continua de tenter Jacob.

"Je préfère travailler en solo." Rétorqua-t-elle.

"Je connais cet endroit et je connais les alentours." Dit un Jacob de plus en plus désespéré.

"J'apprends très vite." Déclara Lara.

"Cela ne fait aucun doute… Je détiens des informations qui vous intéresse. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Ce que vous recherchez tous." Ajouta Jacob.

Il la vit se stopper une fois qu'il eut dit cela. Elle réfléchit puis soupira avant de prendre la clé et de le laisser sortir.

"Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Jacob." Se présenta-t-il.

"Lara." Répondit-elle.

"Lara… Croft c'est bien ça ?" Demanda Jacob pour en avoir le cœur net.

Lara fronça les sourcils et mit la main sur son pistolet devenant tout à coup extrêmement méfiante, mais son regard était un mélange non seulement de méfiance mais aussi de curiosité.

"Disons simplement que nos « amis » trinitaires ont beaucoup parler de vos exploits." Dis Jacob en levant les mains. "Cependant nous devrions y aller avant que les gardes ne reviennent. Suivez-moi." Proposa Jacob en ouvrant la marche.

"Prenez ça. Si jamais on viendrait à être séparés." Dit Lara en lui tendant un émetteur radio.

"Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous enfermé ?" Demanda Lara après un petit moment de silence.

"Assez longtemps pour savoir que Konstantin n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherche." Répondit Jacob.

"La source divine… Elle est ici ?" L'interrogea Lara.

"La confiance doit aller dans les deux sens Lara." Répondit Jacob avec un petit rire.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où il y avait un scanner de diapositives enclenché.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Lara.

"Une leçon d'histoire. Cet endroit et très lourdement marqué." Répondit Jacob avec une mine ombre.

En effet très lourdement marqué se rappela Jacob. Au début, cet endroit servait de camp de travail pour les prisonniers de l'armée rouge, mais très vite, ils commencèrent à capturer les gens de son peuple et les asservissaient allant jusqu'à les massacrer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils creusaient dans la montagne pour des pierres et des métaux qui leur étaient précieux, ils avaient besoin de plus d'hommes, jusqu'au jour où ils trouvèrent d'anciennes reliques. Ils étaient trop proches de trouver Kitezh, alors il avait dû agir avec son peuple. Ils sabotèrent les chemins de fer empêchant l'ennemi de pouvoir s'enfuir dès qu'ils lanceraient l'assaut. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait eu un soulèvement des prisonniers au même moment. Les soldats de l'armée rouge furent éliminés et Jacob ainsi que les natifs, accueillirent les prisonniers, les laissant rester avec eux et faire partie de leur peuple.

"C'était un camp de travail… Les soviétiques envoyaient des prisonniers ici, pour travailler dans les mines." Dit Lara en regardant les diapos.

"Et ça ne leur suffisait pas. Ils prenaient beaucoup d'entre nous, ils prenaient des enfants à leur mère pour les asservir." Dit Jacob avec un brin de colère.

"Bon sang, ça donne la chair de poule…" Chuchota Lara.

"Tout ce qui ont survécus à cette période ont des choses à raconter." Ajouta Jacob.

Lara passa la diapo suivante et l'étudia. En regardant les wagons, elle put y voir des reliques tout comme la grande statue qui est dans la diapo suivante.

"Ils faisaient aussi des fouilles… Mais qu'ont-ils bien pu trouver ?" Demanda Lara.

"Vous le leur demanderez. En attendant il faut sortir d'ici." Termina Jacob.

Lara se dirigea vers la porte et la força avec son piolet. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de monter par une sorte de lucarne menant au toit du bâtiment. Elle se mit accroupie derrière un tas de neige pour ne pas être repérée et observa l'hélicoptère des trinitaires déposer un chargement alors que Jacob la rejoignait et observa aussi.

"Restez là, je m'occupe de ça." Dit Lara.

Il la regarda descendre légèrement décontenancé. En temps général, c'était lui qui devait donner les ordres, mais il semblerait que cette fois-ci il était tombé sur un meneur ou plutôt une meneuse. Il la regardait éliminer les hommes un à un avec stratégie.

Il cessa de la regarder et se faufila dans l'autre partie du bâtiment. Peu de temps après qu'il ait réussi à l'atteindre, il entendit Lara à la radio, lui disant qu'elle avait réussie à ouvrir la porte intérieure.

"Dirigez-vous vers la cour, je suis déjà là." Dit Jacob.

A peine une minute plus tard, Konstantin et Anna arrivèrent en bas dans la pièce. Jacob les observa depuis la mezzanine, où il se trouvait. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ainsi que de la mort possible de Lara. Il fut rejoint par cette dernière quelques minutes plus tard et ils continuèrent à écouter les deux trinitaires parler de l'invasion de son village. Il voulut descendre pour tenter de les en empêcher, mais il fut retenu par Lara qui lui montra la garde lourdement armée.

"C'est trop dangereux…" Chuchota-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, bien que ce fut à contre-cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se faire tirer dessus devant Lara pour ensuite réapparaître alors qu'il devrait être mort. Lara ferait le lien immédiatement, après tout, elle était intelligente, trop intelligente. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par découvrir qui il était vraiment, tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'elle ne trouverait pas la source ou qu'il pourrait la dissuader de la trouver. A part lui, tous ceux qui ont regarder la source perdirent leur humanité, se moquant des dégâts qu'ils pourraient causer. Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Il ne le voulait pour personne…

Lorsque les deux trinitaires furent appelées aux cellules de détention et quittèrent la pièce, Lara sauta de la mezzanine.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!" Demanda Jacob à voix basse.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'aller directement à la table où se trouvaient les documents que les trinitaires avaient laissés. Elle regarda d'abord la carte. Le village se trouvait juste à côté du lac dont parlait devait certainement parler la légende. Kitezh… Elle est si proche. Puis elle regarda les autres documents dont un texte ancien venant sûrement d'un évangile ou d'un texte dans ce genre-là.

"Lorsque l'Humanité sera jugée, les non croyants seront changés en cendres et puis balayés. Les purs seront révélés au grand jour et la vie éternelle leur sera donnée." Lu Lara.

Les anciennes écritures, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne les avait vues ou entendues… Elle pouvait donc lire le grec ancien…

Les alarmes les sortirent tous les deux de leurs pensées, Jacob regarda Lara qui cherchait la sortie la plus proche avant de s'adresser à Jacob.

"Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais." Dit Lara.

Il la regarda soulever la grille, descendre par le chemin et remettre la grille en place. Quant à lui, il sortit par la fenêtre et s'enfuit par les toits. Il pouvait entendre des coups de feu et il priait pour que Lara soit saine et sauve. Même pas cent mètres après qu'il soit revenu sur la terre ferme, il aperçut deux trinitaires et se camoufla dans les buissons. Dès que l'un deux fut assez prêt, il le tira à lui et lui brisa la nuque.

"Cherchez partout, soyez vigilants, il faut les trouver, mais surtout ramenez Croft !" Hurla un trinitaire.

Il décida d'avertir Lara, car apparemment c'est surtout après elle qu'ils en ont.

"Lara, faîtes attention… Ils sont partout, ils vont vous barrer la route." L'avertit Jacob par radio.

"Ici j'en ai trouvé un !" Hurla un trinitaire.

"Oh non !" Hurla Jacob

"Jacob ? Jacob ?!" Hurla la voix de Lara.

Il décida d'utiliser son environnement comme cachette, grâce à ses dons, il était dans une forme olympique et pouvait courir plus vite que la normale, ce qui lui fut d'une grande aide. Il avait réussi à semer les trinitaires, il attendit un peu avant d'y retourner et de les éliminer discrètement avec des techniques de guérilla. Il pouvait entendre des coups de feu et des explosions un peu plus loin derrière. Au moins cela voulait dire qu'elle était en vie. Il marcha droit vers une structure en bois où se trouvaient quatre trinitaires, deux qui montaient et descendaient les escaliers et deux qui surveillaient les écrans de surveillance. Jacob commença par tuer ces deux derniers et leur prit leurs couteaux de combat.

Il se plaça contre le mur à côté de l'escalier de façon à ne pas être vu par celui qui montait. Celui-ci, voyant son collègue la tête contre le bureau alla vérifier s'il allait bien, Jacob approcha par derrière et l'égorgea en gardant sa main sur la bouche du commando trinitaire. Il fit de même avec le suivant lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de Lara.

"Jacob ? Je ne suis plus très loin de la gare de triage, vous êtes arrivé ?" Demandait Lara.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Demanda un homme.

"Bouge pas, je vais voir." Répondit un autre.

Jacob se cacha entre les wagons et surprit le trinitaire qui s'approchait, le mettant à terre et planta le couteau dans le cœur. Discrètement il alla de l'autre côté du wagon et à peine à quelques pas du trinitaire, celui se retourna et essaya de frapper Jacob qui bloqua le coup, passa dessous son bras pour ensuite lui planter son couteau de combat dans le cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Lara était arrivée, essoufflée.

"Vous en avez mis du temps." Déclara-t-il brusquement.

"J'ai bien crue vous perdre là-bas…" Dit Lara.

"Ça ne risque pas… Merci de m'avoir aidé à sortir." Sourit Jacob.

Malheureusement, les réjouissances s'arrêtèrent là car un hélicoptère des trinitaires arriva, braqua tous ses feus ainsi que ses armes sur eux.

"Dépêchons-nous ! On peut sortir par-là !" Hurla Jacob.

Il se mit à courir dans un wagon suivit de très près par Lara, l'hélico avait déjà commencer à faire feu, les faisant se faire balloter de chaque côté. Lara tomba à terre, Jacob l'aida à se relever et ils reprirent leur course. Cependant l'hélico leur coupa la route en faisant exploser non seulement le prochain wagon mais aussi le chemin de fer, rendant le reste du wagon sur lequel ils se trouvaient, instable.

"On les tient, ils sont sur ces rails. Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !" Ordonna le pilote de l'hélicoptère par l'hautparleur.

Jacob regarda Lara qui regardait la rivière. C'était la seule sortie mais y survivra-t-elle ? La rivière était gelée, elle risquait l'hydrocution voire même le choc thermique… Et si ce n'était pas ça, elle risquait de manquer d'air car la capacité à l'apnée différait par rapport à la température de l'eau…

A contre-cœur, Jacob hocha la tête et suivit Lara de près alors qu'elle sautait. Il était à peine à un mètre derrière elle mais il prit une autre direction, la rivière possédait plusieurs bras et il sortit pour se mettre à courir vers la pleine juste après la cascade. Il pouvait voir l'hélico s'acharner sur Lara, car c'est bien ce que c'était : de l'acharnement. Jacob vit avec effroi l'un des missiles toucher l'antenne à plateforme sur laquelle était la corde où s'accrochait Lara et la vit tomber entrainant la chute de Lara qui poussa un hurlement effrayé…

A suivre…

A/N

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Jacob, je le trouve fascinant et je trouve qu'il va bien avec Lara. Franchement je n'ai pu lire aucune fic Lara/Jacob, il n'y en n'a pas sur ce site. J'espère que cette fic sera un déclencheur pour beaucoup qui aiment ce couple mais ont peur de se lancer. Pour ces personnes, je tiens à dire une chose, n'ayez pas peur de ce que les autres pensent, si vous écrivez c'est pour vous faire plaisir à vous, ne prenez pas les critiques personnellement et prenez du recul par rapport à celles-ci car finalement, vos détracteurs peuvent être vos plus grands alliés car ils vous montrent vos défauts et grâce à ça, vous pouvez progresser.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre de Rise Of The Tomb Raider : Toujours humain. Alors c'est vraiment à partir de ce chapitre qu'il y aura des modifications dans l'histoire, sachant que je m'appuis tout de même sur les informations contenues dans le jeu à propos de chaque personnage qui je le rappel appartiennent tous à Square Enix, Crystal Dynamics etc… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Alliance

Jacob regarda la rivière pour voir le corps de Lara remonter à la surface, mais son visage était dans l'eau et le courant commençait à l'emporter, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était inconsciente… Il entendit le pilote de l'hélicoptère hurler qu'ils l'avaient eue avant de s'en aller. En ce moment, il avait un véritable dilemme, il pouvait la sauver et alors elle continuerait certainement sa quête vers la source divine ou il la laissait là, se noyer pour protéger le secret que lui et son peuple gardaient depuis des siècles… Il s'en voulu d'avoir pensé de la laisser se noyer alors qu'elle l'avait fait sortir du Goulag… Alors Jacob plongea dans la rivière et nagea rapidement pour la rattraper, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui pour ensuite la retourner sur le dos afin qu'elle puisse respirer. Il plaça sa main sous le menton de Lara pour que sa tête reste bien en dehors de l'eau alors qu'il nageait vers la rive. Dès qu'il se hissa avec Lara sur la terre ferme, il vérifia son pouls ainsi que sa respiration et rien… Elle ne respirait pas et son cœur ne battait plus… Il se mit alors à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche pour lui insuffler de l'air pour ensuite lui faire un massage cardiaque. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'elle se mette à tousser et cracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalée… Elle avait ouvert les yeux mais elle tremblait énormément en se repliant sur elle-même et elle commençait à retomber dans l'inconscience, ce qui n'était pas bon, pas avec ce froid.

"Lara, vous ne pouvez pas vous rendormir. Il faut rester avec moi." Lui dit fermement Jacob.

"J'… J'ai… tell… tellement… fr…froid…" Réussit-elle à dire en grelotant.

Jacob savait qu'elle était en hypothermie, il fallait la réchauffer et vite. Heureusement, un de ses abris n'était pas loin, ils y seraient en moins de dix minutes mais il fallait qu'elle reste éveillée.

"Je dois vous demander de rester encore éveillée, dès que nous serons à l'abri, vous pourrez vous reposer, je vous le promets. Mais vous devez tenir jusque-là…" Expliqua Jacob.

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête alors Jacob la prit dans ses bras sachant qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de marcher dans son état. Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant la chaleur et plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Jacob. Il marcha rapidement pour atteindre son abri au plus vite, tout en surveillant de temps en temps si Lara était toujours éveillée, celle-ci semblait réellement lutter pour rester consciente.

Elle réussit à rester éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à leur destination. Jacob la posa doucement au sol sur lequel elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblant encore et il se précipita pour prendre plusieurs buches et les mettre dans la vielle chaufferie à bois pour ensuite allumer un feu. Une fois cela fait, il commença à se déshabiller pour ne rester qu'en pantalon et se précipita vers Lara.

Tout comme ses propres vêtements, de la glace avait commencée à se former sur ceux de la jeune femme. Elle n'était toujours qu'une forme tremblante et elle ne se réchaufferait jamais avec ses vêtements humides et gelés, il devait les lui enlever. Il alla d'abord au casier qu'il avait récupéré des soviétiques et pris des vêtements pour lui et Lara ainsi que des couvertures en peau d'ours, sachant que ça le réchaufferait assez.

Il ne lui posa aucune question et commença à lui enlever son pull, ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle se laissa faire, il fut surpris de trouver un bandage au niveau de son estomac et décida de vérifier. En l'enlevant, il vit qu'il y avait une plaie par-dessus une vielle cicatrice. En observant plus attentivement, il pouvait constater que la cicatrice était celle d'une cautérisation, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le début d'infection qu'avait la plaie par-dessus. Il alla chercher de l'onguent ainsi qu'un bandage propre et commença à nettoyer la plaie avant de la bander. Une fois cela fait, il enleva les rangers de Lara (bottes de combat si vous préférez), ainsi que ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Il avait un dilemme interne sur le fait qu'il devait ou non la déshabiller entièrement ou non, mais décida que ce serait pour le mieux de tout lui enlever. Pour lui ce n'était pas gênant, après tout, en tant que guérisseur de son village, il avait déjà vu des femmes devoir se dénuder pour les soins, mais pour elle, ce sera peut-être une autre histoire… Dès qu'il eut fini, il la sécha, la rhabilla et la recouvrit de la peau d'ours pour ensuite la placer dans ses bras et commença à frotter doucement ses mains contre elle pour la réchauffer plus vite.

Il la garda dans ses bras une bonne heure, la caverne dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était maintenant à bonne température et Lara s'était endormie dans ses bras. Les tremblements de la jeune femme avaient fini par cesser et elle respirait calmement. En la regardant avec ces vêtements, cela lui faisait remonter d'anciens souvenirs sachant qu'ils avaient appartenus à Alya. Il n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser, il les avait alors placés ici. Une fois qu'elle fut changée, il plaça Lara sur le lit de camps qu'il avait, replaça la peau d'ours et la laissa dormir encore un peu. En attendant, il se changea aussi, alla chercher des herbes qu'il avait en réserve pour faire un thé ainsi que de l'encens qui servirait à la réveiller plus tard, pour l'instant il valait mieux qu'elle se repose.

Jacob observa Lara, elle semblait très jeune, sûrement quelques années de moins que Sofia et pourtant son regard, son regard exprimait de la dureté, de la méfiance, mais également du savoir et de la persévérance que seule une personne bien plus âgée pourrait montrer. Un mélange qu'il n'avait vu qu'extrêmement rarement. Elle avait souffert, c'était évident, car il n'y a que ceux qui ont connu la souffrance qui se barricadent derrière les murs qu'ils ont construit autour de leur cœur pour éviter que quiconque ne les atteigne…

Bon dieu, il était bien placé pour le savoir… Et ces cicatrices qu'elle avait sur son corps, la plupart étaient fines, à peine visibles, mais d'autres étaient plus conséquentes, comme celle juste en dessous de son estomac, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas passer loin… Qu'avait-elle bien pu subir ?... Quoi qu'il soit, une chose était certaine, son peuple et lui avaient besoin d'elle pour les aider à faire reculer les trinitaires, à elle toute seule, elle avait fait plus de dégâts que tous les combattants de son village réunis et ce n'était pas un mince exploit.

Quelques heures passèrent et Jacob cherchait un moyen de la convaincre de les aider, ce ne serait pas facile, cette jeune femme semblait encore plus têtue que sa fille, mais c'était plus simple avec sa fille car il avait l'avantage d'être son père et elle abandonnait par respect et par affection pour lui, Lara en revanche, n'y était pas obligée le moins du monde.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, elle recommençait à gesticuler tout en murmurant « papa ». Il pouvait ressentir la panique en Lara, son rêve ne devait pas être bon alors il décida donc de faire brûler l'encens et l'agita devant le visage de Lara.

Elle se mit à tousser et s'éloigna de l'encens avant de tenter de se mettre en position assise.

"Allez-y doucement…" Dit Jacob en l'aidant à s'assoir avant de lui donner un petit bol rempli de thé. "Buvez, ça vous aidera." Ajouta-t-il.

"Vous auriez pu me laisser dans cette rivière…" Déclara Lara entre deux gorgées de thé.

"Vous m'y auriez laissé ?" Demanda Jacob.

"Ça m'aurait traversé l'esprit…" Répondit Lara avec un petit rire.

Jacob rit à son tour et se sentit un peu moins coupable sachant qu'elle aussi elle y aurait pensé.

"Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas pensé ?" Demanda Jacob, amusé.

Il la vit regarder les vêtements qu'elle portait et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

"Vous n'auriez pas pu vous réchauffer avec vos vêtements alors j'ai pris la liberté de vous changer." Dit simplement Jacob.

"Merci…" Dit Lara avec un hochement de tête en guise de reconnaissance.

Il se leva ensuite pour aller raviver le feu avant de la questionner.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire prendre autant de risques ?" Demanda-t-il.

"La source divine…" Répondit Lara.

Jacob arrêta ce qu'il faisait, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots, puis décida de le demander directement.

"Je sais ce que vous cherchez, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ?" Rétorqua simplement Jacob en se tournant vers elle.

Il vit Lara soupirer avant qu'elle commence à lui expliquer : "Quand j'étais enfant, il n'y avait que mon père et moi… Il était archéologue lui aussi. Les années précédant sa mort, il était comme obsédé par les mythes autour de l'immortalité… Evidemment, personne ne le croyait, pas même moi."

Elle fit une pause et Jacob alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, puis elle reprit :"La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, on s'est disputé, il… Il a décidé de se suicider… Je croyais ne plus jamais entendre parler de ça mais…"

"Mais quelque chose s'est produit." La coupa Jacob.

"J'ai été témoin d'une chose, contraire à tout ce que je croyais jusque-là. Ça a vraiment tout bouleversé, j'ai réalisé que mon père avait raison sur tout. Il est mort tout seul, il était brisé, mais au moins il est mort pour une cause." Expliqua Lara.

"Donc vous pensez que la source divine existe ?" Demanda Jacob.

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas, mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité je dois le savoir. Il… Il faut que la question soit étudiée, approfondie, la vie telle qu'on la connait serait remise en question, on ne peut pas garder ça secret." S'enflamma Lara.

Jacob pinça les lèvres, il avait vu beaucoup de remises en question, autant certaines se sont avérées sages et bénéfiques, autant d'autres finirent en catastrophes, mais en ce qui concernait l'immortalité, ce serait la catastrophe assurée, tous les pays se mettraient en guerre pour l'avoir, ce serait un véritable génocide… La preuve en était avec les trinitaires qui n'hésitaient devant rien pour se l'accaparer.

"Une remise en question n'est pas toujours bénéfique. Voudriez-vous que les trinitaires détiennent le secret de l'immortalité ?" Demanda doucement Jacob.

"Bien sûr que non…" Répondit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était un imbécile pour l'avoir suggéré.

"Dans ce cas, je ne vous demanderais pas d'abandonner votre quête, mais d'en détourner la trajectoire… Rejoignez-nous mon peuple et moi, aidez-nous à repousser Konstantin et les trinitaires." Déclara Jacob.

"Et une fois que ce sera fait ?" Demanda Lara.

"Vous laisserez notre vallée en l'état, en sachant que vous aurez fait ce qu'il fallait…" Proposa Jacob.

"Non. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas faire ça." Refusa Lara.

"Ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ?" Demanda Jacob.

"Je combattrais les trinitaires à vos côtés, mais je dois découvrir la vérité… Si j'abandonne maintenant…" Expliqua Lara

"Ce serait comme si c'était lui que vous abandonniez." Termina Jacob.

"Pas seulement lui ! Il faut que j'aie des réponses Jacob ! Je veux le fin mot de cette histoire." Continua Lara.

Cette bataille était perdue d'avance, cette femme était sacrément têtue… Peut-être qu'avec le temps elle changerait d'avis. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il sache comment elle avait trouvé cet endroit.

"Dîtes-moi, est-ce les travaux de votre père qui vous ont emmener ici ?" Demanda Jacob.

"D'une certaine façon… Ses travaux n'étaient pas achevés, mais il y avait déjà certains indices sur la tombe du Prophète. Son emplacement restait malheureusement un mystère, alors je me suis mise à lire et relire tous ses documents, à réécouter encore et encore les enregistrements qu'il avait faits et finalement j'ai pu faire plusieurs liens qui m'ont mené en Syrie, au tombeau du prophète." Expliqua Lara en baissant la tête.

"Donc la tombe est intacte et ça vous a mener ici…" Dit doucement Jacob.

Même si c'était l'endroit où il avait vécu pendant quelques années et qu'il y avait guidé son peuple, il détestait cet endroit car il était véritablement devenu une tombe, un mausolée même, tant il y avait eu de morts. Ils n'avaient même pas pu les enterrés car il fallait sauver tous les autres. Il se rappelait encore cette scène car il arrivait parfois qu'elle vienne le hanté quand il dormait. Il avait cru que lui et son peuple auraient la paix étant donné que l'ennemi le croyait mort, mais la forte affluence de pèlerins qui vinrent écouter ses paroles attira l'attention et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les trinitaires ne donnent l'assaut. C'était une chance qu'il avait été assez méfiant pour placer des guetteurs sur les plateaux des falaises, ainsi, ils purent les voir arriver et se défendre. Ils avaient fait croire à l'ennemi qu'ils se repliaient en attendant la mort, cependant, lui et son peuple profitèrent des galeries annexes pour attaquer sur différents fronts, les prenant par surprise tout en les déstabilisant. Il y eut de nouveau des morts et il s'en sentait responsable, car c'était parce qu'ils croyaient aveuglément en lui, qu'ils le suivirent et qu'ils moururent.

"Intacte est un grand mot mais l'essentiel tenait debout… La seule chose que je cherchais était la tombe du prophète et ce qu'il devait rester du prophète mais… Lorsque j'ai ouvert la tombe, il n'y avait rien, elle était vide. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'avais manqué car les trinitaires sont arrivés et commencer à poser des explosifs. Je me suis caché dans la tombe jusqu'à ce que les hommes de Konstantin l'ouvrent, il était là lui aussi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su pour la source divine. Il pensait qu'elle était dans la tombe avec le prophète. Je lui ai volé le détonateur discrètement et fini par appuyer dessus, faisant tout exploser." Dit Lara avec un sourire amusé. " Il faut croire que ça commence à devenir une habitude dans le bâtiment." Elle finit par rire.

Jacob eut lui aussi un petit rire, il aurait certainement adoré voir la tête de Konstantin lorsqu'il a remarqué qu'elle avait le détonateur.

"Mais qu'avez-vous bien pu voir là-bas qui vous a mener ici ?" Demanda Jacob.

"C'est en m'enfuyant pour éviter de finir noyée que je l'ai vue, j'ai couru jusqu'à la sortie et lorsque je me suis mise à l'abri, j'ai vue la dalle scellée avec le blason de Kitezh. Sur le coup, je ne me rappelais plus où je l'avais déjà vue, ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée chez moi que j'ai eue la réponse par le biais d'un livre sur les anciennes légendes." Répondit Lara.

Pour être honnête, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout, elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine et pourtant, elle trouvait comme une source de réconfort en lui, comme si elle pouvait tout lui dire…

"Les trinitaires ont aussi fait le rapprochement apparemment…" Remarqua Jacob.

"Non… S'ils sont là, c'est ma faute. L'un d'entre eux s'est immiscé chez moi et m'a agressé pour prendre le livre qui contenait les informations sur la localisation de Kitezh, maintenant je sais comment ils l'ont su." Expliqua Lara en serrant les dents.

"La sœur de Konstantin…" Dit simplement Jacob.

Lara se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils finirent par rester quelques minutes dans le silence avant que Jacob ne décide qu'il n'avait passé que trop de temps loin de son village, ils devaient être prévenus de la menace qui venait, ils devaient se préparer pour la bataille, alors il se leva sans dire un mot et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

"Vous partez ?" Demanda Lara en soupirant.

"Je suis inquiet pour mon village. Il est à un jour de marche, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Il y a un raccourci par la vieille mine de cuivre. Vous, reposez-vous, je reviendrais vite…" Dit-il.

Cependant à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que des coups de feu se firent entendre dehors. Lara se leva rapidement, prenant ses armes et sortit rapidement avec Jacob. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait. Jacob reconnut le groupe qui se faisait tirer dessus, c'étaient des combattants de son village qui se faisaient attaqués par les trinitaires et il y en avait déjà deux à terre. Il fut surpris lorsque Lara le fit tomber à terre alors qu'elle-même se mit à plat à ventre et se calla pur viser avec son fusil d'assaut. Elle fit mouche à chaque tir et dès qu'ils furent certains que la zone était sûre, ils descendirent par la corde pour rejoindre les combattants blessés.

"Nikolaï. Est-ce que ça va aller ?" Demanda Jacob en inspectant la blessure à la jambe.

"Ça devrait aller… Ils nous ont pris par surprise pendant qu'on faisait des rondes de reconnaissance." Expliqua Nikolaï.

"Qui vous a demander de faire ça ?" Demanda Jacob en haussant le ton.

Il était en colère, il savait parfaitement que c'était la témérité de sa fille qui avait causé cela alors qu'il avait donné des ordres stricts et clairs. Tous les combattants devaient rester dans la vallée au cas où une bataille aurait lieue pour pouvoir ainsi rassembler les troupes rapidement et les préparer au combat. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la vallée ne s'était pas vidée de ses combattants. Il faudra qu'il ait une sérieuse conversation avec elle.

"Jacob… Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, d'autres trinitaires peuvent revenir et ils ne sont pas en état de se défendre." Déclara Lara.

Les natifs regardèrent Lara avec méfiance avant de regarder Jacob en guise de questionnement.

"Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard, mais elle est de notre côté, elle va nous aider." Dit Jacob avant de se tourner vers Lara pour lui parler. "Il y a une grotte à quelques mètres d'ici, à l'ouest, ça pourrait faire un abri de fortune."

"Une meute de loups y a élu domicile…" Déclara Nikolaï.

"Et Nadia… Il faut chercher Nadia…" Dit Dimitrios.

"Pourquoi ? Où est-elle ?" Demanda Jacob.

"Elle était à la recherche de son grand-père. Lorsqu'on l'a vue pour la dernière fois, elle était près de la scierie." Répondit Dimitrios.

Jacob ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit un fusil d'assaut que lui tendait Lara.

"Prenez-le et escortez-les à la grotte, je vais aller voir si je peux trouver cette Nadia et je vous rejoindrais plus tard." Dit Lara.

"Très bien." Dit Jacob en prenant l'arme.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, la grotte fut rapidement nettoyée, il était inquiet pour Lara, mais d'un autre côté, il avait pu soigner les blessés avec ses dons, ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire si elle avait été là. Il attendait debout à la sortie de la grotte alors que Dimitrios vint le rejoindre, ils pouvaient entendre des coups de feu au loin. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Nadia arriva en boitant et sans Lara, ce qui interloqua Jacob.

"Nadia ? Tu es seule ?" Demanda Jacob.

"Oui, Lara m'a dit de venir ici, elle est partie pour le wallon à la recherche de grand-père. Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu devais rejoindre le village, je vais l'attendre ici pour l'y mener plus tard. Je suis en contact radio avec elle." Expliqua Nadia. "Je suis désolée Jacob, je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions…" S'excusa Nadia.

Décidément cette histoire commençait à devenir une mission de sauvetage. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Nadia pour la rassurer. La pauvre semblait avoir vécue l'enfer et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter davantage. Il en profita aussi pour guérir sa jambe.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Lara ramènera ton grand-père. Je dois aller au village pour prévenir tout le monde, je compte sur vous tous pour aider Lara à rejoindre le village lorsqu'elle reviendra. Vous reviendrez tous." Déclara Jacob.

Tout le monde montra son accord et Jacob prit la direction du village en priant qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes supplémentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre de Rise of The Tomb Raider : Toujours Humain. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le manque de publication, mais dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Je rappel que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers Rise Of The Raider ainsi qu'un peu du Survivor Is Born. Tout appartient à Square Enix, Crystal Dynamics, Eidos Montreal, Etc… Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Les démons de Lara.

En arrivant près de la scierie, Jacob put voir le massacre. Il y avait une bonne quinzaine de trinitaires qui baignaient dans leur sang. Ce que Jacob remarqua immédiatement fut les endroits où avait frappé la jeune femme, elle avait frappé pile dans les points vitaux ne leur laissant aucune chance. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que si on voulait la trouver, il suffisait de suivre les cadavres et en principe elle serait au bout.

Il reprit sa route en pensant toujours à Lara Croft, elle était une véritable énigme… Elle savait que lui et son peuple lui barreraient la route vers la source divine, elle aurait pu prendre la décision de les laisser se battre contre les trinitaires, ayant ainsi des pertes importantes dans les deux camps, lui permettant ainsi de tuer ceux qui restaient et prendre la source mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a quand même choisi de les aider. "S'ils sont là, c'est ma faute…" avait-elle dit. Il comprit, elle se sentait coupable, elle semblait tout prendre sur ses épaules alors que les vrais coupables étaient les trinitaires. La guerre entre les trinitaires et les natifs duraient depuis des siècles. Lui et les siens avaient toujours su que les trinitaires n'abandonneraient pas, ce n'était pas dans leur nature, ils les avaient trouvés une fois, il y a plusieurs siècles, il était évident qu'un jour ils reviendraient, il était juste désolé que Lara soit mêlée à tout ça mais il en était également heureux, elle avait quelque chose en elle, elle avait ce feu, une flamme de détermination qui consumerait n'importe qui qui se mettrait sur sa route et il n'avait pas vu ça depuis… Depuis sa première épouse, Sofia.

"Nous sommes à l'entrée de la mine, il n'y a personne autour."

Jacob se mit à couvert après avoir entendu cela. Juste en face de la mine il y avait deux trinitaires qui gardaient l'entrée de la mine.

"Konstantin veut que vous restiez sur place et surveillez toute trace des natifs, il ne veut pas de mauvaise surprise. Croft est dans la nature alors soyez vigilants." Dit un trinitaire par émetteur radio.

"Très bien." Répondit l'un des deux hommes.

"Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment cette bonne femme peut nous donner autant de problèmes." Déclara le second homme.

Jacob allait commencer à faire une diversion pour les emmener à un endroit lorsque la conversation devint intéressante et décida de l'écouter.

"Cette bonne femme comme tu dis a décimée les trois quarts des habitants d'une île au large du Japon, elle n'a pas peur d'avoir du sang sur les mains et si le dernier quart était encore en vie, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont eu la chance de ne pas la croiser. De ce que je sais, il y avait eu deux sectes sur cette île et les deux voulaient tuer Croft et ses amis. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont sous-estimé l'adversaire." Expliqua le premier homme.

"J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, il parait que ce fut un véritable massacre, plusieurs centaines de morts. Alors c'était cette femme ? C'était Croft ?" Demanda le second.

"Tu comprends pourquoi elle est notre plus grand problème maintenant ? On doit l'éliminer au plus vite." Demanda le premier.

Il ne sut pourquoi mais cela mit Jacob en colère, il balança une pierre à l'intérieur de la mine faisant ainsi se retourner les deux trinitaires.

"Couvres-moi, je vais voir." Dit le premier trinitaire.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la mine, et que son binôme le surveillait, Jacob fit le tour pour arriver derrière ce dernier, mit rapidement sa main sur la bouche du trinitaire tout en l'égorgeant. Il ne s'attarda pas et se cacha contre la paroi extérieure attendant que le second sorte.

"Il n'y a…" Commença le trinitaire en sortant alors que Jacob l'attrapa par le bras, lui fit une prise le faisant se plier avant de le poignarder au niveau du cœur. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il entra dans la mine, alluma une torche rouge et fit son chemin à travers la mine.

Les mots des trinitaires tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. "les trois quarts des habitants massacrés…", "il y avait deux sectes sur cette île et les deux voulaient tuer Croft…", "il parait que ce fut un véritable massacre…", "encore une secte…". Tout commençait à s'emboiter dans la tête de Jacob. Il avait raison, elle avait déjà tué ou plutôt elle avait été forcée à tuer, mais ce n'était pas une meurtrière pour autant, elle était une survivante. Il devrait cependant la confronter à ce sujet, il devait s'assurer que son peuple serait en sécurité en sa présence. Il se posait toujours des dizaines de questions et surtout il était inquiet pour elle. Ce qu'il trouvait ironique sachant ce qu'il savait.

Étant sur le même canal que la jeune femme et Nadia, il avait pu entendre la conversation entre les deux femmes. Il avait pensé avec amusement lorsque Nadia lui dit de ne pas entrer dans le temple, que Lara le ferait quand-même. Elle était trop empêtrée dans la recherche de la vérité pour ne pas saisir une occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses qui pourraient l'aider dans sa quête. Cependant, ni lui ni Nadia n'avaient de nouvelles de Lara depuis qu'elle avait eue des paroles étranges à propos de fleur, de pollen et quelques autres paroles délirantes. Il ne connaissait pas trop le Wallon, c'était un lieu interdit, plus précisément, qu'il avait interdit, suite à des incidents étranges et à la monté de violence des ingénieurs et ouvriers dans ce lieu. Personne n'eut jamais de réponse à ce phénomène et il était plus simple d'interdire à quiconque d'y pénétrer. Les rumeurs d'une malédiction se fit rapidement et se propagea telle une traînée de poudre. Depuis, plus personne ne s'en approcha et l'entrée au Wallon fut scellée du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Nadia ? Nadia, tu m'entends ?" Vint la voix de Lara à partir de la radio.

Jacob ne put s'en empêcher et souffla de soulagement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle.

"Lara ?! Tu vas bien ? J'avais perdu tout signal après que tu ais parlé de fleur et pollen." Expliqua Nadia.

"Je vais bien, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Il y a des fleurs qui produisent une sorte de pollen hallucinogène. La structure que les soviétiques ont laissée sert à frelater le pollen et en faire une sorte d'arme chimique. Quiconque respirerait ça, délirerait immédiatement. J'ai également trouvé un carnet de note, dedans, il y a toutes les explications pour créer l'antidote du pollen." Expliqua Lara.

"Et mon grand-père ?" Demanda Nadia.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, je vais continuer à le chercher une fois que j'aurais l'antidote."

"Merci… Lara ? Fais attention surtout."

Alors depuis tout ce temps c'était ça ? Peut-être que non concentrer le pollen pouvait agir sur les nerfs. Cela expliquerait tout… Si seulement, ils pouvaient utiliser ça contre les trinitaires ça les aiderait. Une nouvelle bataille allait avoir lieu, lui et son peuple allaient de nouveau devoir combattre. Il fallait mettre le village en état d'alerte et tout préparer pour un éventuel siège. Eux qui étaient déjà si peu nombreux, voilà qu'ils risquaient d'avoir de nouvelles pertes. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans la mine, il entendit du bruit, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, les trinitaires commençaient à réparer les machines que les soviétiques avaient utilisés et laissés sur place dans leur grande hâte à sauver leur peau. Il devait accélérer le rythme tout en se faufilant pour ne pas être remarquer, cela incluait éteindre la radio. Il devait atteindre le village le plus vite pour tous les prévenir. Ce fut long et laborieux mais il finit par arriver au village, le soleil commençait à se coucher, il vit sa fille se précipité vers lui et il l'accueillit dans une étreinte même s'il était toujours en colère pour le groupe de combattants qui se trouvaient toujours dehors…

"Père ! Je croyais t'avoir perdu…" Dit Sophia.

Il ne dit rien, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?" Demanda Sofia en fronçant les sourcils.

"Les trinitaires sont là, ils arrivent en nombre. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes, les mêmes hommes auxquels j'avais ordonné de rester dans la vallée." Dit brusquement Jacob.

Sofia eut la décence de fermer les yeux et baisser la tête, ce qu'il savait être un signe de culpabilité, il soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

"Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut alerter la vallée, dès qu'ils seront tous réunis, veilles à ce que tout le monde atteigne les catacombes." Expliqua Jacob.

"Bien père." Dit Sophia alors qu'elle partait.

Jacob se tourna vers le groupe qui était en retrait et commença à donner les ordres.

"Fortifiez les remparts, rejoignez les tours de guet et prévenez-nous dès que vous voyez quoi que ce soit." Ordonna Jacob.

"On y va tout de suite. Si on voit quoi que soit, on sonnera du cor." Dit Alexandra avant de se diriger vers les tours de guet.

"Allumez les feux d'alarme, il faut que tout le monde soit prévenu." Ordonna Jacob.

Il décida de faire le tour de ses artisans, leur demandant de fabriquer le plus d'armes et de munitions possible tout en améliorant les anciennes.

C'est avec peine qu'il vit les feux d'alarmes s'allumer, les combattants restants, se presser à aller à leur poste, et les habitants s'enfuir en direction des catacombes. Les artisans faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour augmenter le stock de flèches, de fumigènes et toute autre arme pouvant servir, malheureusement, les mauvais souvenirs vinrent ave

C'était la nuit et il dormait à côté de sa femme Sofia lorsqu'ils furent réveillés en sursaut par les cloches qui se mirent à sonner. Ils se levèrent pour voir que les feux d'alarmes avaient été allumés et que tous les soldats se rassemblaient. Sa femme se mit rapidement en tenue de combat et rejoint les troupes. Elle était une combattante, gardienne de la source divine. Jacob se mit aussi en tenue et rejoint ses généraux et ses armées. Ils allèrent sur les remparts et observèrent les mongols qui s'était amassés devant les portes. Au fur et à mesure des jours, les batailles se succédaient puis se transformèrent en siège, les jours devinrent des mois de siège. L'espoir commençait à disparaître au sein de la cité. Celle-ci se remplit des pleurs des épouses et des enfants qui avaient perdus maris, frères, sœurs et enfants…

Les morts s'accumulaient, les maladies commençaient à infester les rues de la cité amenant encore plus de mort… Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que les mongols ne tentent une entrée. Au bout du troisième mois, les portes de la cité tombèrent et une horde de mongole pénétra dans l'enceinte. Tous les soldats rejoignirent l'enceinte pour se battre, pour protéger tout ce qui leur étaient chers, mais lorsque l'armée immortelle comprit qu'ils ne gagneraient pas cette guerre, ils utilisèrent des bombes de feu grégeois pour déclencher l'avalanche. Il se souvient encore du dernier regard que lui avait lancé Sofia lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que la résignation et la tristesse… Comme tous les autres habitants, il avait été pris par l'avalanche, à son réveil, il pouvait entendre autour de lui des appels au secours de ceux qui avaient survécus, mais plus le temps passait et plus les cris faisaient place au silence, un silence assourdissant. Il ne sut combien de temps il mit pour se sortir de tout l'amas de neige qui le recouvrait, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que lorsqu'il vit enfin à nouveau le soleil, il ne put que constater les dégâts. Il n'y avait plus rien du tout, ce qui avait été jadis une citée prospère pour laquelle lui et ses ingénieurs s'étaient battus, n'était désormais plus qu'un tombeau sous un désert de neige.

Il fut ramené au présent par un grand fracas provenant de l'entrée du village. Il sentit quelque chose rouler le long de ses joues et lorsqu'il l'essuya, il remarqua qu'il pleurait. Alors qu'il regardait autour, il vit qu'il faisait nuit, il était resté longtemps dans ses pensées. Le fracas continuait et la source du bruit provenait de la mine de cuivre. Il décida de se rendre à l'entrée du village pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Jacob avait peur que ce ne soit les trinitaires qui arrivent avec l'équipement minier mais le calme revint après peu de temps. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Nikolaï arriva suivit de tout le monde, tout le monde sauf Lara. Ils étaient dans un état pitoyable comme tout droit sortis de l'enfer.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Jacob.

"Les trinitaires étaient dans la mine… Ils nous ont repérés, nous avons voulus nous battre mais Lara nous a dit de rejoindre le village, qu'on serait plus utile ici et qu'elle allait se charger d'eux. Au même moment la mine à commencer à s'effondrée. C'était trop instable mais les trinitaires ont continué à utiliser la foreuse. Lara nous a hurler de sortir de là et un éboulement nous a séparer d'elle. On est sans nouvelles depuis." Expliqua Nikolaï.

Alors qu'ils les regardaient, Jacob put voir certains fermer leurs poings, d'autres serrer les mâchoires et Nadia avait des larmes de rage dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il comprit, tous ces sentiments étaient dirigés contre les trinitaires, Lara Croft avait gagné leur respect. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il savait que Lara n'était pas morte dans l'éboulement. C'était une sensation étrange, mais il le savait. Il se tourna vers Nadia et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Et ton grand-père ?" Demanda-t-il.

"En sécurité au Wallon avec Grand-mère." Répondit Nadia.

Elle dut voir sa surprise car elle lui répondit que c'était une longue histoire, cependant tout le monde voulait la savoir et ils mourraient tous de faim. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble autour d'un feu de camps et Nadia raconta son histoire. Comment Lara avait découvert ce qu'il se passait et le fait que Nadia était allée la rejoindre. Tout fut expliquer dans les moindres détails.

"Lara m'a même dit qu'elle combattait des trinitaires depuis quelques mois et que ma grand-mère lui avait donner beaucoup plus de mal qu'eux." Rigola Nadia.

Ils se mirent tous à rire face au comique de la situation, une vielle dame qui donnait plus de fil à retordre que les trinitaires, il fallait bien avouer que c'était risible. Ensuite Nadia expliqua que Lara avait décider qu'il était bien plus sécuritaire pour les grands-parents de Nadia de rester au Wallon et Nadia en vint à la même conclusion. Alors les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers le groupe de combattants qui les attendaient, puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la mine et la suite, Jacob la connaissait.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils discutaient et que Jacob les soignait lorsque l'un des guetteurs arriva en courant.

"Jacob, il faut que vous veniez à l'entrée du village tout de suite." Déclara-t-il.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Jacob inquiet.

"Il y a une jeune femme qui dit qu'elle vous connait et qu'elle s'est échappée du complexe soviétique avec vous mais…"

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir que Jacob se mit à courir suivit par tout le groupe. Ils savaient tous qui c'était ou du moins, ils espéraient que c'était elle. Ils coururent à vitesse grand V et arrivèrent en à peine quelques minutes à l'entrée du village lorsqu'ils entendirent une conversation.

"Pourquoi devrait-on te croire ? Tu aurais dû m'écouter lorsque je t'ai dit de t'en aller." Dit Sofia alors qu'elle bandait son arc, visant la tête de Lara.

"Sofia ! Ça suffit !" Hurla Jacob.

Sofia sursauta en entendant son père lui hurler dessus et baissa son arc. Nadia se précita vers Lara et la prit dans ses bras. Malgré la douleur, et le fait que sa tête tournait, Lara lui rendit l'étreinte.

"Je suis content de vous revoir." Dit Jacob en s'approchant de Lara.

"Et moi donc." Rétorqua Lara avant de regarder Sofia.

"N'en veuillez pas à Sofia, elle est… Prudente." Déclara Jacob avant de se tourner vers toutes les personnes présentes. "C'est une alliée, je vous demande de ne lui faire aucun mal." Dit-il avant de conduire Lara vers le village.

"Toutes ces ruines, elles sont de style byzantin. La cité du prophète n'est pas loin !" Dit Lara.

Jacob sourit, évidemment, elle avait fait le rapprochement. Il ne dit rien, à quoi ça aurait servi de toutes façons ? Il l'emmena à sa maison pour pouvoir examiner les blessures de Lara. Pour la plupart il n'y avait que des égratignures et des ecchymoses, mais la bosse qui se formait sur sa tête l'inquiétait.

"Tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de cesser de m'agiter dans tous les sens comme dirait Jonah." Dit Lara avec un léger sourire fatigué.

"Jonah ?" Demanda Jacob curieux.

"Un ami qui m'est très cher… On a passé l'enfer ensemble… Il était avec moi sur la montagne lorsque je fus prise par l'avalanche. J'espère qu'il a pu rejoindre le campement…" Chuchota Lara.

Un petit diable s'immisça dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle parla de son ami avec tant de tendresse et son nom était jalousie. Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il était jaloux, il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, cela n'avait aucun sens.

"Est-ce que cet enfer à avoir avec le Yamataï ?" Demanda Jacob.

En voyant le regard mortel que lui lançait Lara il prit tout le sens de l'expression : la curiosité a tué le chat.

"Qui vous a parler de ça ?" Le questionna-t-elle brusquement.

Il resta un moment immobile, choqué par la haine qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Elle s'était levée brusquement du lit sur lequel elle était assise et tremblait de rage, mais il y vit autre chose. Des larmes ? Elle retenait ses larmes. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, elle était sur le pied de guerre, prête à tout pour s'enfuir s'il le fallait comme si la seule mention du Yamataï la ramenait là-bas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu en lui parlant de ça. Il voulait juste connaître la vérité. Il tenta de la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras, mais elle gifla ses bras et mit plus de distance entre eux avant de sortir en courant. Cependant, il les avait vu, ses larmes avaient coulées. Il les avait fait couler et ça lui fit mal.

"Lara !" Hurla-t-il avant de lui courir après.

Tous ceux qui les croisaient se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, il n'était pas courant de voir Jacob courir après une femme. Jacob pestait, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, elle était sur le point de tomber d'épuisement et voilà qu'elle courait comme une dératée, elle était rapide, mais heureusement pour lui, il était meilleur. Il finit par la rattraper et lui prit le bras, elle se débattit, les faisant tomber, Jacob lui prit les mains et les immobilisa de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle continuait à se débattre, c'est en voyant son regard, qu'il comprit, elle n'était plus là, elle était de retour là-bas, elle était au Yamataï. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

"Lara ça suffit, regarde-moi ! Lara regarde-moi ! C'est moi Jacob ! Tu es en Sibérie, dans mon village." Expliqua Jacob.

Elle cessa de se débattre, les larmes, la peur et la haine étaient toujours là, mais elle ne bougeait plus. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de réaction, c'était ce que l'on appelait un syndrome post-traumatique. Il avait déjà vu ça chez des soldats qui en avaient vu trop d'horreurs innommables sur les champs de bataille. Il la lâcha et se releva tandis qu'elle s'assit, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Elle ne le regardait pas et mit son visage dans ses mains.

"Désolée…" Chuchote-elle.

Jacob la regardait tout le temps, la voir ainsi lui faisait mal, quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas, elle en portait encore le poids. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et Jacob fini par s'asseoir à côté de Lara qui regardait le lac.

"Ça s'est passé il y a un an…" Commença Lara.

Elle raconta toute l'histoire du Yamataï et il l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Le naufrage, son évasion, ses blessures, les cadavres, la tentative de viol, les femmes brûlées vives, les sectes, les meurtres, les trahisons, tout y passait avec des détails dont il se passerait bien. A certains passages Jacob cru qu'il allait vomir. Comment peut-on faire subir ça à des êtres humains ?

Tout au long du récit, Lara versa beaucoup de larmes, elle avait tant perdu, trop perdu pour son jeune âge. C'était un miracle qu'elle continue à vivre et à se battre après ça, il n'avait que plus de respect pour elle. Il sentit un poids sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir Lara, endormie.

"Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité." Dit-il dans un murmure.

"Hmmm…" Fut la réponse de Lara.

Jacob l'éloigna doucement de lui et se releva pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener chez où il la coucha sur son lit, la couvrit avec une peau d'animal et finit par lui embrasser le front. Il alla ensuite se coucher sur le deuxième lit qui était celui de Sofia, mais celle-ci avait désormais sa propre maison et le deuxième lit était resté au cas où. Ce fut avec des pensées de Lara plein la tête qu'il rejoignit les bras de Morphée…

N/A : Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Nous avons un peu exploré les vieux démons de Lara et une partie du passé de Jacob. Le comportement de Jacob envers Lara va commencer à changer suite à l'histoire de Lara. Il sera plus protecteur, plus doux, etc…


End file.
